New Years New Love
by jcarms
Summary: Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason have been hosting each other since they met at Camp Rock. This year it is the band's turn to host and the five meet in NYC just in time for the New Year's Eve Concert. Mitchie still has feelings for Shane but isn't sure if she is crazy or not. Will he return her feelings or will he be to famous?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own any of the Camp Rock characters. This is my first fan fiction so please leave comments and I hope you enjoy my story.

Click, click, click, Mitchie's ankle high pleather boots went as she paced the lobby of a hotel Mitchie felt like even the name was too expensive for her to say. With her luggage in tow she debated leaving. "What am I even doing here?" She thought to herself as she checked if any of her texts had been answered. "I feel so out of place. What if they aren't coming? That's why they're late! They aren't coming because they have better things to do." "I want someone to love me, for who I…" her phone rang almost on cue.

"Nate!" Mitchie squealed maybe a little too loud. She was starting to get weird looks from people who bring at least ten bags each along with their butlers and nannies, all on vacation.

"Hi Mitchie. So sorry we're late. We got caught up at the airport when some fans recognized us." Nate spoke in a normal tone but his voice sounded strange; maybe it was her outdated, beat up Blackberry.

"All in the day of a rock star, right?" She paused. "So when do you suppose you'll be getting here? I've been here for a while and I've seen every celebrity but you guys."

"We'll be there sooner than you think." Nate's voice responded not through the phone, but from behind her.

"You're here!" She screeched louder than the last time but she did not care. Before she knew it she was being smothered by three (gorgeous) rock star members of the band Connect 3 that she met four years ago at Camp Rock where she not only met the members of the band Jason, Nate and Shane but also her best friend Caitlyn. She looked up at two brightly lit faces while the face she was desperate to see was avoiding her eyes.

"You didn't think we'd bail on you, did you?" The always funny Jason asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Well…" She stated sarcastically. Every year since camp, the five of them, including Caitlyn, had been meeting. This year was the band's turn to choose where they met. "This place is really nice."

"Maybe we should check in." Nate decided.

"Well actually I thought we could sleep on the lobby couches. I'm sure the managers wouldn't mind" Mitchie countered.

"Smart ass" Nate smirked and handed Mitchie her and Caitlyn's –who will be joining them the next night – room key. "See you at seven for dinner? She shook her head in response. "Just meet us in the lobby."

As they walked to their separate rooms Mitchie pondered through the imaginary wardrobe in her head deciding what to wear. Right now she was wearing her comfy but noisy winter boots, sweats and her puffy winter jacket. No wonder she'd been getting weird looks. The rest of the people staying there travel in five-inch stilettos and nicely tailored suits apparently. She wanted to look good for tonight's dinner. Maybe Shane would talk to her then.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time she got to her room it was only 5: 47 P.M. so she had time to chill before she had to get ready. She flopped down on her massive bed just as her phone started to ring beside her.

"Hello!?" She said eagerly. Maybe a little too eagerly.

"I'm so happy to talk to you too!" The voice replied.

"Sorry Caitlyn. I thought you were someone else."

"Oh so I'm only second best to your rock star crush."

"No Caitlyn! I love you and I wish you were here. It's just Shane hasn't said one word to me. Do you think me liking him is crazy? He's basically a legend and here I am from a small town with less people than he performs in front of every night. He can pay for all of us to stay in this hotel and I can barely pay for the plane ticket!"

"I wish I was there too." It was now six and Mitchie put the phone on speaker so she could straighten her nearly black cascading curls. As Caitlyn continued, Mitchie found it hard to concentrate with all the thoughts going through her head. "The day my mom wants mother-daughter time after she flies in from one of her business trips is the day we are all supposed to fly in and meet in New York." Caitlyn sighed. "As for Shane. It's not crazy. He _obviously_ cares about you. We all do but Shane especially. He basically stumbles every time he sees you. Maybe he's going through a phase. Maybe he doesn't know what to say."

"It has been a year, we should have something to at least make small talk out of." Mitchie finished her hair and brought the phone over to the walk in closet she had already unpacked her suitcase into. Changing the subject Mitchie started "What do you think; pants or a dress?"

"Dress. Definitely. They always pick somewhere amazing to go to and girl you want to look smokin' and knock that boy off his feet."

"Oh Caitlyn, I can always count on you for fashion advice." Sarcasm thick in Mitchie's voice. Even though it was cold, Mitchie slipped into a dress her mom gave her a few days ago for Christmas. Even a self-conscious Mitchie thought she looked good. It was black with thick straps that tied behind her neck. A belt accentuated her waist and part of the skirt ended above her knees, but the back brushed against the beginning of her calves. The dress was simple but sexy**_. _**She slipped on a pair of strappy heels and her nicer –and colder – winter coat before she went to the bathroom mirror and double checked her hair. "Well Caitlyn, it's not name-brand or designer but it will have to do." She had to admit it – she looked good.

"Just be yourself tonight." Caitlyn insisted just before there was a knock on the door. Mitchie looked at the clock. It was only 6:42. She walked quietly up the peep hole and stared through it. She ran back her phone where she left it in the washroom.

"Caitlyn! It's him! What should I do?" She whispered in a panicked voice.

"Um, you could answer it?"

"Got it. See you tomorrow. Have a safe flight" She hung up as the door was knocked on again. "Coming!" She yelled. She collected her things and took a deep breath.

"Wow." Was what she heard when she finally told her hand to turn the knob. "You look gorgeous"

"Shane!" Mitchie leaped into his arms encasing him in a hug. "I thought you were giving me the silent treatment or something."

"I'm sorry I gave you that impression. I… I, uh, these are for you." He stuttered as he handed her a big bouquet of white lilies.

"They're gorgeous! I love lilies." She took them into her room, set them in the sink and gave them some water.

"So, are you ready for dinner?" She linked his arm through his in response. All thoughts of her being crazy melted away as they walked down to the lobby, arm in arm.


	3. Chapter 3

** Author's Note: Thank you to those who have read and commented so far. I have a bit more to come but send and comment you ideas please and thank you! jcarms**

They were both silent until they reached the elevator. Unfortunately there were not any crowds of screaming fans break the uncomfortable silence that was hanging thick in the air. "Every other time!" Mitchie cursed in her head "Whenever we want to talk girls maul him for autographs, pictures and souvenirs, but nooooo! Of course not now!" Was it the way she smelled?

"I'm sorry Mitchie." Shane said roughly, interrupting her thoughts.

"For…?"

"I know we haven't seen each other in a while, and you have no idea how happy I am to see you and all I want to do is talk like we used to, I… I just don't know where to start…"

"'Hi' would've been nice."

"I know. It's just when I saw you…I don't know."

"Oh! I thought the big rock star lost his voice or something while standing up serenading screaming girls every night." She teased.

"Hardly! I'm totally used to screaming girls." He winked and a shy smile spread across Mitchie's lips. She was happy the old Shane was coming back. "You were one of them."

"I was one of what?" she asked confused.

"Screaming girls. You were one of them. The first summer we met you were so happy Connect 3 was at your camp."

"At least I grew out of that! I remember you were quite a jerk, and apparently you still are!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Being a jerk is how you build a reputation! Plus, screaming girls, like you, love it!"

"I will turn into a screaming girl I'm not sure you're used to if we don't get off this elevator soon" Mitchie felt a little queasy as she was prone to motion sickness. "It feels like we've been on here a while" She tried not to let any nervousness about being on the elevator or being with him show. "And what do you mean by 'screaming girls, like me, love it'?"

"Girls across the country, across the world even, have crushes on me. You just happen to be one of them." He stared straight ahead with a grin plastered on his face. The confidence in his voice worried Mitchie a little.

"Oh totally!" Hopefully it was sarcastic enough to hide the truth in her words.

"Really?" He turned to her and removed a stray hair from her face.

"Really!" She stared into his gorgeous brown eyes. He was standing so close to her that she could his warm breath on her lightly browned skin. Shane brought his hand up to her face and perfectly cupped her cheek and Mitchie felt her breath catch.

"So all those years ago when we sung together at final jam, you didn't feel a thing?"

"Well uh…" She stuttered. She wasn't sure of what to say. She felt the elevator shake to a stop.

"Mitchie I…" They were interrupted by the opening of the elevator into the busy lobby and Mitchie and Shane could both feel a pair of eyes on them.


	4. Chapter 4

"There you are!" Jason exclaimed. "Uh, Shane? What are you doing?" Mitchie and Shane were still standing inches apart and his hand still cupped her face.

"Uh, uh," Shane stammered. "Um, Mitchie says she wasn't feeling 100% so I'm checking to see if she has a fever." He looked over to Mitchie and quickly replaced his arm to his side. "You seem to be fine."

"Thank you doctor." She replied with a giggle.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? We don't have to go to dinner. We could stay here. All I have to do is call off some reservations…" Nate pulled out his phone and started dialing.

"No! No, it's fine. I was just feeling a little motion sickness." She stated quickly. "I'm fine now. I just think there's something wrong with that elevator." She muttered.

"Okay, if you are sure. I just don't want you catching something right before the New Year's Party. But I think our ride is waiting outside." Nate declared.

The four of them walked out of the double doors of the hotel to reveal the bitter edge of the New York City air that caused Mitchie zip up her jacket wishing she had worn her other coat even if it did make her look like a yeti. She looked up to see a light layer of snow fall to the street in front of her where a jet black limousine fit for ten awaited them. As they settled into their seats Mitchie pulled her Blackberry out of her pocket as the car headed to their destination. As it came to life she saw she had quite a few messages sent to her.

**MOM: Hi Honey! I hope your flight was okay. Call me sometime. Love you, Mom.**

**KAITLIN: How's dinner? I want to hear all the juicy details later ;)**

As she replied to her texts and sent updates to some of her friends back home or ignored unwanted messages she received one that read;

**UNKNOWN NUMBER: I saw that. You're NOT gonna get away with it.**

**MITCHIE: Hey, who is this? And saw what?**

This spooked Mitchie especially as she didn't receive a text back. Probably wrong number she thought. She didn't let it consume her because she had done nothing worth hiding lately and she also didn't want it to wreck her vacation. New Year's Eve in NYC? She could already tell it was going to be awesome and even better once Kaitlin joined them. She pushed the text to the back but not out of her mind. She looked up and put her phone back in her pocket for the night. They all exited the car out into the night at one of New York's finest restaurant. She took a deep breath, put a smile on her face knowing she would have the time of her life, creepy text or not.

**Author's Note: What do you think so far? What do you think should happen next? Let me know and I plan to post a new chapter soon!**

**~jcarms**


	5. Chapter 5

**So apparently we like the last chapter? :) I'm very happy to hear from y'all. And I'm trying to write as fast as possible. Any ideas? **

**~jcarms**

"Nothing happened Caitlyn." Mitchie said into her phone the next morning.

"C'mon, something must have happened!" Caitlyn replied digging for details.

"Not unless you count the fact that he caught me staring at him every five friggen seconds." Mitchie sighed. "I'm pathetic! He doesn't even like me that way! Sure there was something between us then but that was four years ago! He is right. I'm just a screaming fan girl."

"Hell no you're not! You are actually friends with him which thousands of girls around the globe would kill for! And you like him for him not for all his money or good looks."

"Well there's no problem with money or good looks." The girls giggled and Mitchie instantly felt better. "So when did you say you were getting here?"

Knock, knock, knock.

"You could've told me you were here! I would've gone down to meet you!"

"That's not me. I'm still at the airport waiting for the car. Maybe it's Shane wanting to spend time with you before he goes to rehearsal."

The boys of Connect 3 could never escape business. Every day they were sent to rehearsal every day to practice for their grand finally performance in Time's Square on New Years Eve.

Mitchie looked through the peep hole and then cautiously opened the door and looked both ways before shutting the door again.

"That's weird. No one was there."

"No secret notes? No bouquet of flowers? No ring boxes?"

"Caitlyn! I thought we already discussed that he doesn't like me!"

"Mitchie, you're being stupid. Shane likes you and it's totally obvious!"

"I don't think it's obvious."

"Of course you don't. You're oblivious."

"Am not! I think I would know if a guy liked me. Especially one I thought about all day, every day."

"Uhuh… So, when a guy writes a love song that perfectly fits with the one you wrote and you basically make out on stage in front of everybody, it means he hates you?"

"We did not- he did not… he… I… Argh!" Mitchie huffed.

"You know I'm right."

"Um no, actually, I don't."

"Hey Mitchie, I gotta go, the car's here. But man up and grow a pair! I'll see you in a few then we can do lunch."

"Remind me; if I ever need an agent, it'll be you."

"Ciao, darling." And with a giggle both girls hung up. Mitchie was excited to see her best friend and tell her everything. Mitchie thought back to the text she received last night. Maybe it was a wrong number and wasn't meant for her. If it did, what could that mean? Mitchie was becoming more and more anxious and had difficulty taking her mind off of it. It didn't seem like that big of a deal and it was probably nothing. To shake it off, Mitchie got up from her bed, grabbed her key and her phone and closed the door tightly behind her. She looked down at the cracked screen of her Blackberry to see that there were no unread messages. She turned her phone off and started towards the stair well to go meet Caitlyn in the lobby. Caitlyn would definitely take her mind off the day and would forget all of her problems as soon as she saw her smiling face.

**I know this wasn't a very satisfying chapter but I have another one written out I think you guys will like. I'll try to post very soon. Thanks for reading! *Don't forget to leave a review! :)***

**~jcarms**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is for you guys ;) Sorry it took a while. My chapter didn't save. But here it is, hope you like it. **

** ~jcarms**

"So your flight was good? And the car ride over here was okay?" Nate interrogated Caitlyn that night at dinner. They had just chosen to stay at the hotel since Caitlyn was struck with jet lag and the band with exhaustion since rehearsal.

"Yes! Yes Nate. Everything was great. You didn't have to send a car for me, really. There were tons of cabs I could have taken." She replied.

"It really wasn't a hassle." A pause filled the air with the occasional slurp from one of their drinks that had just arrived.

"So, how was rehearsal?" Mitchie asked the band but mainly directed it a Shane who she was sitting beside. She looked at him. He and just showered before he came to dinner. He smelled like body wash and his hair was still damp and even starting to curl a little bit. Even just looking at him made Mitchie's heart flutter.

"Rehearsal is rehearsal. You sing, you dance, and you sweat. Same old same old." Jason replied. Mitchie was still starring at Shane who had a grin play across his face as he was fiddling with his fork. He looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"Nothing interesting? Nothing at all? Come on! There's got to be something!" Caitlyn pressed.

"Caitlyn, hunny. Your fan girl is showing." Mitchie giggled.

"Oh like you've never had a fan girl moment over these guys! Especially-" Caitlyn was stopped by a sudden kick from across the table by Mitchie. "Well anyway, what songs are you singing?"

"That my friend, is quite confidential." Nate replied.

"I see how it is. I'll remember that for the next time you want to know something from me!" Nate just snickered and winked at her.

"Oh my goodness. Can you two leave the room before you seduce each other?" Shane replied a little edgy but in a mostly joking tone.

"You're one to talk!" Caitlyn replied under her breath. A long pause filled the air. From the silence, broke the buzzing sound of Mitchie's phone vibrating multiple times.

"Somebody's popular." Shane grinned and looked down towards Mitchie's purse which lay between them.

"Oh probably just my mom." Mitchie pulled her purse upon her lap and looked through her purse to find her phone. In the process, her phone buzzed again. She located her phone and asked "I don't want to be rude it just looks like somebody really wants me."She got up, fixed her skirt and walked over to the lobby which was right off the entrance of restaurant. Her phone came to life before her and the daily texts from her mom had piled up especially since she hadn't replied in the last six hours. After she assured her mom that she was alive and well, she started back toward the table where her friends where when she received another text message that vibrated her phone. "My mom got fast at texting since I've been gone." She thought quietly to herself. She was stopped dead in her tracks by what appeared on her screen.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: I'm watching you, Mitchie.

The expression on her face had drastically changed. She hadn't realized how long she had been standing there, but obviously long enough when she was startled by the feeling of someone's hand on her arm. She jumped and for the first time in three minutes took her eyes off her screen.

"Jumpy are we? Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just watching you and you looked concerned. Is everything okay?" It was Shane. Someone she knew in her heart she could trust whether she loved him or not. She felt like she could tell him even if it was nothing. It probably was nothing. It was nothing. What was she thinking? Someone probably just playing a prank on her or something.

"No sorry. I'm okay. My mother has just been texting me non-stop, wondering how I'm doing. She's one of those over protective moms."

"Are you sure? You looked really anxious, even scared."

"Moms can get pretty scary when it comes to their babies. It was cute of you to check up on me. Sweet, I mean. It was sweet of you…" She smiled nervously when she realized she was rambling. She looked at her shoes and started fidgeting uncontrollably. Shane reached out to her and lifted her chin. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I'm here for you, Mitchie. You know that right? No matter what." She didn't know what to say, she was so nervous. But instead of waiting for her reply, he escorted her back to their table with his hand gently placed on her back and helped her into her seat. Mitchie turned off her phone and threw it into her purse. She had more confidence than ever and she felt as if the smile on her faced could never be wiped off, no matter how hard she tried.

**I hope this chapter makes up for my last filler chapter. I should have another one posted very soon.**

** ~jcarms**


End file.
